


And they were roommates

by destielwillbecanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/F, F/M, High School, I will add more tags as I keep writing, June not John, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, t4t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwillbecanon/pseuds/destielwillbecanon
Summary: June and Dave meet in their senior year of high school and take the college journey together. After a year of having shitty roommates, June proposes to live together.
Relationships: June Egbert/ Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	1. Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is designed for one person and one person only, but that does not mean other ppl can't enjoy it.

The first day of June’s last year at high school was full of opposing emotions. She was excited to go back to school and meet new people, but how many new people could she meet after her fourth year of going to the same high school with the same people. Nothing ever really seemed to change in her town. Maple Valley, Washington had been the same since she was young and it seemed the only thing that had changed was her.  
Regardless of how she felt about school she still had to go. June put on her bag and checked in the mirror before she left. June was worried about her outfit not giving a good impression since she was wearing loose-fitting pants and a white t-shirt with the ghostbuster logo on it. It wasn’t until she heard her dad’s voice behind her and it sort of sounded like he was crying.  
“You look so beautiful, June.” Dad said with a trembling voice.  
“Dad! It’s been four years, there is no need to cry about my first day of school.” June tried to explain.  
“I know, I know. You’re just growing up so fast that I’m gonna miss my little girl.” It was obvious that Dad Egbert was holding back some serious tears. He chooses to reach into his Fetch Modus to avoid spilling any more tears and pulls out a large cake stuffed into a small container, “I baked this for your first day, hopefully, you can share it with some of your friends.” Dad was being very thoughtful and made June smile, but she didn’t have the heart to tell him that she didn’t have enough friends to share a whole cake with. His cousin Jade was really the only one who hung out with June during lunch, but even sometimes she had other things to do.  
June took the cake from Dad and put it in her bag for later. Dad walked out sniffling talking about some other work he had to do, but June assumed he was just going to go cry some more. June let him be hoping he wouldn’t still be crying when she got home from school. She still had about ten minutes before she had to leave so she decided to pour herself a bowl of cereal. Dad got groceries yesterday, so June had no idea what would be in the cupboard. Daring to put her hand in, she pulls out a box of cinnamon toast crunch laughing to herself that Dad actually got a good cereal this time. She grabbed a small bowl with fun ceramic designs and started pouring the cereal, followed by whole milk. No matter what new thing Dad brought home from the grocery store, you could always count on him to get whole milk. Something about “not believing in 2% milk” and “it’s a ploy by the government to stop us from having whole milk”. June tended to just tune him out and was grateful at least one thing was always kept the same.  
June finished her cereal pretty quickly and decided to head to school early. The school was only a short distance from Junes’ house and she preferred walking to taking the bus. There were many students already there grouped up with friends. June didn’t feel like hunting down Jade to make it feel like she had friends, June was determined to make at least one friend that wasn’t her cousin this year.  
June made her way to her first-period class according to her schedule, to find no one in the room except for the teacher. She waved hi to the teacher who was engrossed in playing candy crush on her phone. She took a seat up near the front but not directly in sight of the teacher. June’s glasses were helpful though it was still hard to see the screen. Fearful of being called a teacher's pet she took a seat in the 2nd row from the front.  
June goes to watch a cinemasins video on the latest Nicholas Cage movie when he is greeted by a voice laced with a Texan accent saying “Hi, can I sit here?”. June looks around to see nobody else in the classroom, so why would this strange boy be asking to sit next to me? She takes a while to answer which inclines the stranger to ask again, “Well, can I?”.  
“Uh yeah I guess, I mean I don’t see why not, I mean… yes you can sit here” She trips over her words as she takes in the boy before her. Strangely tall but thin, pale skin for someone who lived in a sunny state, blonde hair that someone matches the rest of his appearance, and the most striking is a pair of pointed shades resting on his face, completely covering his eyes.  
“Why are you wearing those stupid glasses inside?” She blurts out.  
“Nice to meet you too, I’m Dave.”


	2. After School

June and Dave became best friends in almost an instant. June always says it feels like she’s known Dave for years and although Dave would never say it out loud, he feels the same way with June.  
The first time June brings Dave home, Dad Egbert is delighted and pulls out an emergency cake to celebrate the occasion. June hated that this was going to be Dave’s first impression of them and was worried she had lost her new friend. The heavy chuckle beside her pulled June out of the trance she was in and saw the noise coming from Dave. It was strange to see that serious face break out into a smile. Seeing Dave be anything besides completely stone-faced was strange and June decided she liked it. Soon a smile broke out onto her face too and she laughed for as long as he laughed.  
June and Dave sat with Dad Egbert who asked a million questions of Dave. June tried many times to get Dad to stop asking questions so they could hang out, but Dave never complained, so June eventually gave up and let them talk. By the end of Dad’s questions, it was already dinner time. Although he was invited to have dinner with them, Dave said he couldn’t stay and June walked him out of the Egbert house.  
“Are you sure you have to go?” June was disappointed that she hadn’t gotten to spend any time with Dave that didn’t also include Dad.  
“Yeah, my Bro gets kind of weird if I come home late sometimes.”  
“Your brother gets weird? Do your parents care?” June asked without thinking.  
“Uhhh, yeah, about that...” Dave started to trail off making June realise it wasn’t a desirable topic at that moment.  
“Ok, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow Egderp.” June chuckled at the nickname and waved Dave off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Every morning June got to school a minute earlier than the previous day and every morning Dave was somehow there before her.  
“How do you keep doing that?” June almost yelled, catching the attention of the teacher playing on her phone.  
“Do what?” Dave was confused having been yelled at first thing in the morning by June.  
“You always get here before me! How? How do you do it?” June kept her voice to a harsh whisper.  
“I dunno… Guess I’m just cool like that.” Dave replied smoothly  
“Sitting in this chair at the ass crack of dawn does not make you cool dave!” June said as she laughed and threw her bag on the table, sitting down next to Dave. “If you need somewhere to go early in the morning you know you can stop by my house instead of coming here, right?” Dave was surprised by this offer but did not show it to June. “Cool” was the only thing Dave said in return as they switched to a different topic. June was talking about the new video uploaded by cinema sins, a common occurrence for most mornings. June and Dave sat there arguing about whether the commentary was accurate in its critiquing right up until the bell rang. Other students filled the classroom and the privacy that they had was now gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
June was putting on a plain pair of pants and a t-shirt that had a movie poster on it when the doorbell chimed through the house. Dad called out to June asking if she could get the door. June hopped down the staircase and opened the door to a tall figure standing on the porch.  
“Uh hi Dave, what are you doing here?” However startling it was, it did not quell the excitement of seeing Dave.  
“You invited me, remember?”  
“Oh yeah! I didn’t actually think you’d take me up on it. Come on!” June waved her hand motioning for Dave to come in. Dave hadn’t expected to see June’s face light up when she saw him that it managed to force a smile out of him too.  
“Who is it?” Dad Egbert called out for June to answer.  
“It’s Dave!” June yelled back.  
“Dave?”  
“Yeah, Dave!”  
“Ask him if he wants breakfast! Do you want breakfast, Dave?”  
June and Dave laughed at Dad Egbert and went into the kitchen to find something for Dave, June was also looking for herself too considering she hadn’t eaten yet. “What do you want for breakfast?” June asked while grabbing a box of cereal-- it seemed to be Honey Nut Cheerios this time. “I’m all good, thanks though.” Dave dismissed the offering at first, “Wait. Actually do you have any apple juice?”. June giggled and said, “Of course we do, we're not barbarians!” she headed to the fridge to pull out a tiny box of apple juice that had the straw glued to it. “Cool thanks” is all Dave could say, he felt his face heat up when June handed him the juice pouch, thankfully it wasn’t enough to be noticeable, but Dave had to keep a smile off his face. Dave had no clue why his heart suddenly sped up whenever he was around June, but he was very adamant about keeping on the down-low. He would be dead from uncool-ness if anyone were to know that he feels good when he’s with June. He can’t tell Bro and especially not June. Dave didn’t want to be one of those creeper guys who hits on any girl that passes his gaze, so Dave was determined to keep quiet for as long as necessary, even if that means never talking about it to anyone… ever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
June and Dave started spending almost every morning together and after school, they would both go back to June’s house where Dad Egbert was there ready for them. June tried to suggest going to Dave’s house once but was told that Bro is not so easy to be around. She didn’t bring it up again for fear of driving Dave away, so they would walk to school in the mornings, and they would walk home in the afternoon.  
June was particularly distracted one day and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, before she could fall all the way, Dave grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back up. June’s face turned pink and she started to apologise for falling. “Nah don’t worry about it,” Dave said to her, but she wasn’t quite satisfied with that so she stopped in front of Dave and clung onto him. Dave didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t decide if he should hug her back and it was too late by the time he decided he wanted to hug her too. She pulled away and Dave tried his hardest to hide the smile spreading across his face only to see June’s face sported the biggest smile Dave had ever seen. He felt safe enough at that moment that he let his smile grow as wide as June’s.


	3. Prom Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this took so long, my second term just started and I've been swamped with homework :/  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :) Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)

“Come on Dave we’re gonna be late!” June shouts from the living room. Dave is hiding in June’s room because he’s supposed to put on some dumb outfit for spirit week. He had no intention of participating in this absolutely fruitless idea to encourage “school spirit”, but June went through all the work to get a costume and he couldn’t bring himself to say no.  
“Do I really have to wear this?” Dave called back.  
“Yes, now let's go!” June had been very excited for this spirit week since it was leading up to prom. June had never gone to a school dance, but she promised she would go to her senior prom before she lost the chance forever. And even better she was going with her best friend! Dave wasn’t hesitant to go to the dance, but he found himself unable to separate himself from June and wanted to spend as much time with her as she would allow.  
Jade had a few animal ears to spare so she had no problem lending June a pair of cat and dog ears. June had gone out of her way to get a black shirt for Dave so he could be a black cat, she of course took the dog ears. Dave sighed before he picked up the shirt and switched it out for the red one he was wearing. Turning back to the mirror, Dave positioned the cat ears on his head so that they wouldn’t knock off his sunglasses. The dread of dressing like a cat in public washed away as soon as he stepped out the door and started walking down the stairs. June stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him and her jaw dropped when she saw Dave.  
“Oh. My. God. You look like an idiot. I love it!” June burst out laughing as Dave continued walking down the stairs. Dave would usually say something witty back to defend himself, but he could only smile at June’s laughter. She gathered herself and stood to face Dave, they were about to walk out the door when Dad Egbert said something from behind.  
“You two look so adorable. Get together I want a photo.”  
“Daaaaaad” June whined in response.  
“Oh come on it’s just a picture.” Dad reasoned.  
“Fine.” Said June as she grabbed Dave’s hand and pulled him close for a picture. Dave wasn’t sure what to do so he looked at June already posing for the picture. He saw her smile so he smiled too. Dave can’t remember ever smiling for a photo before.  
“Okay! Time to go!” June said as soon as Dad Egbert was done taking the picture. June grabbed Dave’s hand and whipped him around to walk out the door. If Dave weren’t so cool he might’ve stumbled, but truthfully June does that alot and Dave has just gotten used to it-- in the beginning he definitely fell more than once.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Thankfully Dave had classes without June so he could take off the stupid cat ears, but he put them on before he left every classroom so June wouldn’t see him without them on. Lunch time approached very quickly and Dave soon found himself with June outside the cafeteria with the rest of the student body. Student council had been hyping up today for a while and Dave didn’t know or care why. The only reason Dave stood outside in a black shirt and cat ears was because June was next to him wearing dog ears. Music was playing and the other students seemed to be enjoying themselves when the student council announced a contest to find the best cat and dog pair. Dave had no idea that June was planning on them entering, and winning no less. Lots of students participated, many of them were established couples in school, audience members voted for their favourite pair as well as the student council. Dave wasn’t paying attention until June started slapping him repeatedly on the arm. He turned his attention to her to see her face glowing and the biggest smile he’d ever seen on a person. June could tell Dave hadn’t been paying attention and repeated what the announcer said.  
“We Won! Dave we won!” June started to jump up and down with joy. She took his hand like always and ran up to get the prize. Dave realised the importance of today as he saw a teacher hand them their prize which was two prom tickets. Now he understood why today was so important for June. He’d known she wanted to go to prom, but he never knew how much she wanted to until now. June’s happiness radiated off her and Dave coasted through the rest of the day distracted by her face when she told him they had won.  
\----------------4 days until prom----------------------------  
It was the Wednesday before prom and June was getting anxious because she realised she didn’t have any proper outfits for prom. She somehow convinced Dave to go prom dress shopping with her but soon grew frustrated because she didn’t “connect” with any of the dresses. Dave hated to see June upset, but he was glad to go home. Home really meant June’s house because they almost every minute of their time together while over there.  
“It’s okay we can go home and look online if you want?” Dave offered.  
“I guess, but it’s just not the same.” June sighed and started walking towards the exit of the mall.  
“We’ll figure it out.” Dave said quietly as they walked past the many people in the mall and out into the parking lot where the sun was already setting.  
\--------------2 days until prom---------------------  
Dave was brushing his teeth when he heard his phone buzz. Toothbrush still in mouth he went to look at his phone.

Hahaha  
Opening the web page June had sent to him, he chuckles to himself in the quiet of his room.  
nice  
haha I saw it while scrolling through twitter!  
i also saw Jade post a picture of her prom dress :/  
why can’t I find anything ugh!  
hold on i might have an idea  
what?  
dave???  
come backkkk  
ugh  
lmao chill im back  
i found something that might solve the dress problem  
wait really???  
yeah  
June gripped her phone in anticipation of seeing what Dave found. She got frustrated when he didn’t text back so she figured she would occupy herself until he texted back. As soon as she found something to do, her phone buzzed and she ran to it.  
Attachment: 1 Image  
It was a dress, but it wasn’t a screenshot like she had expected. It looked like the dress was laying flat on Dave’s bed. The dress was perfect even though it was red rather than June’s normal blue.  
it was kinda short on me so i think it will be long on you  
where did you get that?  
its perfect!!!  
it was mine  
before i came out as trans  
oh cool  
im trans too  
cool  
you can have it if you want  
i dont have any use for it anymore  
yes yes yes  
i want it  
thank you dave  
np  
you saved me dave  
now i can sleep safely knowing that my favourite person has my new favourite dress  
Daves’ cheeks flushed, he was thankful that it was dark enough in his room that he didn’t have to acknowledge it.  
goodnight egderp  
goodnight dave :)  
\--------------------Prom night--------------------  
June had been watching makeup tutorials all day in hopes to find something that would be befitting of prom. She hadn’t gotten the dress from Dave yet, he was supposed to bring it over today when he came to pick up June. The only thing she had to go off of was the picture Dave had sent her. She settled on just doing what she felt comfortable, mascara and some lip gloss that Dad gave her a while ago. There was a knock at the door and June shouted out “Don’t get it!” to Dad as she ran down the stairs. She rushed open to the door and opened to see Dave wearing his normal jeans and a t-shirt.  
“What? When you said surprise this is not what I thought.” June said, looking both sad and confused.  
“No no no, that’s not the surprise. I mean I am a gift,” June chuckled at Dave’s side comment.  
“but the surprise is that my outfit is in my bag and so is yours.”  
“I don’t understand.” June said flatly.  
“I’m saying we both change at the same time so it’s a surprise for both of us.” Junes’ face spread into a wide grin and she grabbed Dave’s hand and pulled him upstairs. They ended up in June’s room and Dave started to unzip his bag.  
“‘Kay close your eyes.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause I said so, now just do it.” June finally closed her eyes. “Okay now hold out your hands.”  
“What? Dave! This is ridiculous.” She whined as she began to open her eyes again. Dave rushed to put his hand over her eyes and pleaded with her, “Just, please? It’ll be fun.” and June couldn’t say no to Dave. She finally held out her hands and kept her eyes closed. Dave unzipped his bag and pulled something red out. He placed the folded cloth onto Junes’ hands and walked out of her room to the bathroom.  
“You can open your eyes now!” Dave called from the bathroom.  
June opened her eyes to a red square on her hands. Picking up two of the edges, it unfolded as she held it up. It was Dave’s old dress, the one from the picture! June smiled to herself and wished Dave was here so she could give him a hug. Instead, she got out of her shorts and t-shirt and slipped on the bright red dress. She awaited Dave to get out of the bathroom so she could she was he decided to wear too. A soft knock on the door could be heard before June pulled open the door to see Dave before her. He looked…. good. Dave wore a simple dark red button up with a black tie. June hadn’t ever seen Dave dressed up like this and she loved it.  
“Uh, are you okay?” Dave asked and June had realised she was staring and not saying anything.  
“Yeah it’s just that you look good in a button up.”  
“Oh. Thanks” Dave turned towards the stairs so June wouldn’t see him blush. She followed after him and they made their way downstairs. Dad Egbert was standing at the edge of the stairs with his phone camera ready to take a photo of the two. Neither June nor Dave protested a picture this time.  
“Smile Dave.” June said as she put her arms around his waist to pose for the photo. Dave loved having June cling onto him and smiled as wide as he could for her.  
“You two are adorable, I can’t believe my baby girl is all grown up.” Dad was clearly trying to hold back some tears.  
“Daaad,” June whined, then she turned to Dave. “we should get going or we’re gonna be late!”  
June took Daves’ hand in her own and made her way to the door. She waved goodbye to Dad Egbert and turned to Dave. “You look cute Dave.” June whispered to Dave as they made their way to school. “Yeah, um, you do too, June” Dave managed to stutter out. Dave was almost certain he saw June blush but she turned away before he could see it properly. Dave felt his own face heat up and thanked God that it was dark and she was not looking at him. They walked hand in hand through the chilly night together and fell into their normal routine, it felt as though it were any other day and Dave was walking with June by his side. Dave was glad that June was by his side.


	4. Present Exchange

“I don’t see why we need to do this so many times.” Dave whispered to June as they were walking on the football field of their high school. June smiled as she whispered back, “Because high schoolers are idiots.” seemingly offended Dave. “You do realise we are still high schoolers June.” He retorted. June turned towards him and said, “Exactly, they take one look at your sunglasses and think ‘idiot’” which made Dave chuckle to himself. June laughed quietly to herself and faced back to looking for her name on a chair. June had asked the principal days before if she and Dave could sit next to each other, but the principal was firm in keeping it alphabetised. Dave had been thinking the same thing but wasn’t sure if it was what June wanted. 

Dave figured he’d find a way to keep them connected even if they weren’t sitting next to each other. He had planned on giving it to June after the practice ceremony. They met back up after the principal had decided the ceremony was as good as it was going to get and let them go home to get ready for the real ceremony that night. The two walked out of school and headed back to June’s house.    
“Wait, I have something for you.” Dave said as he stopped walking.

“What is it?”

“Gimme a second.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

“A box?” June said incredulously

“It’s obviously not the box,” Dave handed the gift to her, “go on, open it.” She took the time to examine the box before opening it. Inside were two small earpieces, one was black and the other was white. June still looked confused at the contents of the box which prompted Dave to say, “They’re bluetooth earpieces, so we can talk to each other during the ceremony and we won’t get in trouble.” June smiled and crushed Dave in a hug and muttered into his chest that it was perfect. She pulled back from Dave quickly with her eyes wide.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I have something for you too! I was gonna wait until tonight, but I want to give it to you now.”

“June you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Honestly it’s more for me.” With that, she grabbed Dave’s hand and rushed them both home.

They got through the doorway before June turned to Dave and told him to stay there. Dave watched June run up the stairs and heard some things clatter in her room, he could’ve sworn he heard June fall. She came bounding down the stairs before he could think any more of it and she presented an oblong box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and said DAVE on it. June handed the neatly wrapped box to Dave waiting for him to open it. He turned it over to find the edge of the wrapping paper and started tearing it open carefully.

“Just open it dude.” June said impatiently.

“I’m getting there!” Dave responded as he made one big tear to reveal a glasses case. He snapped it open to reveal some very shiny aviators. Dave was speechless at June’s thoughtfulness.    
“June..” He trailed off.

“See? I told you they were more for me, now I don’t have to walk around next to a guy who wears pointy glasses! And you can even wear them tonight!” June startled to ramble, worried that he didn’t like the gift but that thought soon disappeared as Dave pulled her into a hug in an attempt to show his appreciation. June smiled into his chest and muttered for him to put them on right that moment. 

“Okay, but you have to turn around and no peeking.”

“Daaaaave come on.”

“I can’t be seen without my sunglasses.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m too cool to be seen without them.”

June huffed to show her annoyance but finally turned around so Dave could switch out his glasses. 

“Okay you can turn around now.” Dave said quietly, June faced Dave and took in a large breath of air. “You look so good Dave! These suit you much better than the ones your Bro gave you.” A small smile appeared on his face as she complimented his new look.    
“So what now?” Dave asked, they had a couple of hours to kill before they were supposed to be back at school for graduation. June debated it for a second before asking “You wanna play Mario Kart?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this was so short. I was bored during class so I decided to write a cute chapter. Next chapter is them transitioning to college I promise.


End file.
